Conventional adhesive tapes and adhesive sheets having a structure where an adhesive layer is sandwiched between two films as shown in FIG. 4, for example, are widely known. Such adhesive tapes and adhesive sheets are formed through polymerization reaction of an application film where a photoreactive product of which the main component is an acryl monomer is applied on top of a light transmitting film as a layer, by irradiating this application film with energy rays, such as ultraviolet rays or electron beams.
In addition, lamps having a spectrum distribution in a wavelength range between 300 nm and 400 nm are often used as a conventional light source in an ultraviolet ray irradiating apparatus used for irradiation. Here, ultraviolet ray lamps used as the light source in concrete ultraviolet ray irradiating apparatuses include low output fluorescent light tube types, such as black light and chemical lamps, and high output types, such as low pressure mercury lamps, high pressure mercury lamps, metal halide lamps and microwave excited mercury lamps, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H2 (1990)-60981 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H7 (1995)-275775. In addition, an ultraviolet ray irradiating apparatus is formed with a number of ultraviolet ray lamps like these aligned on a sheet surface so that a wide region can be irradiated with ultraviolet rays. In the case where such an apparatus is put into practice as a machine for mass production, however, there are the following problems.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H2 (1990)-60981 (pages 4 and 5)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H7 (1995)-275775 (pages 2 and 3, FIGS. 1 and 2)